XO-Jek
by exoblackpepper
Summary: Kyungsoo sudah tinggal di Indonesia, tepatnya di Jakarta, selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Sepulangnya dari kantor tempatnya bekerja, ia kesulitan mencari kendaraan untuk pulang. Akhirnya ia mencoba menggunakan XO-Jek, aplikasi ojek online yang baru saja ia ketahui keberadaannya. Namun siapa sangka, perjalanan pulangnya tidak semembosankan yang ia kira. KAISOO/Rom-Com Fluff/Oneshot


**XO-Jek**

 **Kai X Kyungsoo  
**

 **One-shot**

 **Romance; Comedy  
**

 **T**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Warning! Gaje, ide dadakan, ending gaje, pokoknya gaje/?

.

exoblackpepper presents...

.

.

.

* * *

Jakarta.

Salah satu megalopolis terbaik di dunia. Gedung-gedung tinggi bertebaran dimana-mana, berbagai pusat perbelanjaan tradisional maupun modern yang selalu dipenuhi orang apalagi di akhir pekan, dan tidak lupa jalanan yang selalu dipenuhi kendaraan dan gemerlap lampu seakan tak pernah tidur.

Kota ini sebetulnya membuat Kyungsoo nyaman, apalagi dengan hangatnya sinar mentari yang menyentuh kulitnya setiap kali ia keluar rumah. Namun, ada sebuah hal yang membuat lelaki berkebangsaan Korea Selatan itu penat setiap harinya.

Kemacetan.

Macet dimana-mana? Sudah biasa. Begitulah kata orang-orang Jakarta. Ribuan mobil dan sepeda motor berlomba-lomba untuk mencapai tujuan secepat mungkin di saat yang bersamaan, bisa terbayang akan keriuhannya? Suara klakson dan asap knalpot sudah bagai oksigen yang dihirup setiap hari.

Kyungsoo sudah tinggal di Indonesia, tepatnya di Jakarta, selama kurang lebih empat tahun. Walaupun aksen bahasa Indonesianya masih aneh, setidaknya ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan lancar dengan warga sekitar. Setelah lulus kuliah dengan nilai terbaik di sebuah universitas swasta di jantung kota Jakarta, ia memutuskan untuk bekerja di sebuah stasiun TV lokal yang berjarak cukup jauh dari rumahnya. Lebih tepatnya, berlokasi di daerah rawan macet. Jadi, demi bisa mendapatkan uang untuk makan dan tidur, Kyungsoo rela melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sepenuh hati, walau harus menghadapi kemacetan setiap hari, seperti saat ini.

Setelah berpamitan dengan rekan-rekan kerjanya di bagian Produksi 1, Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa membawa kendaraan—meski sepeda sekalipun—harus menggunakan sarana transportasi umum. Entah itu angkot, Transjakarta, kopaja, metro mini, atau lainnya. _Yang penting bisa pulang_.

Namun setelah setengah jam menunggu, tak ada satupun kendaraan umum yang singgah didepan gedung tempatnya bekerja. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi—jangan kaget, karena jam pulang karyawan bagian produksi tidaklah tetap—dan kelopak mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai memberat.

"Hei, Soo!" Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan salah satu rekan kerjanya sedang berjalan menghampiri, kemudian berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Oi, Kris." sapanya pada pria berambut pirang setinggi tiang listrik itu. "Kau juga belum pulang?"

Kris menggeleng. "Tadi ada _briefing_ dadakan untuk program baru nanti, yah begitulah susahnya jadi Tim Kreatif." kekehnya pada ujung kalimat.

Kyungsoo membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O. "Oh.. Kau tidak bawa mobil?" tanyanya, bermaksud ingin _nebeng_ setidaknya sampai di lampu merah terdekat.

"Tidak. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan betapa ramainya kota ini?" Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi.. Kau pulang naik apa?"

Kris mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya kemudian menekan sebuah aplikasi berlogo helm motor berwarna hijau tua dengan garis horizontal berwarna hitam diatasnya, lalu tak lama muncullah tulisan 'XO-JEK' di layar ponsel. Kyungsoo menatap Kris bingung. "Apa itu?"

"Ya ampun, Do Kyungsoo. Kau ini tinggal dimana _sih_? Goa? Aplikasi ini sudah menjamur dimana-mana, _bro_! Dengan ini kau bisa memesan ojek via online, dan harganya lebih murah ketimbang ojek biasa. Sudah mudah, murah lagi. Kau _download_ saja." Dan Kris sudah terdengar seperti marketing perusahaan aplikasi itu.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian membuka _play-store_. Ia mengetik 'XO-Jek' dan menekan tombol lup di sebelah kolom pencarian. Namun yang muncul hanyalah gambar lingkaran yang terus berputar tanpa henti.

"Sepertinya.. Kuotaku habis, hehehe." Lelaki bermata belok itu menyengir malu. "Boleh pinjam _mobile hotspot_ -mu tidak?"

"Eish, dasar kau ini. Traktir aku _starbucks_ besok, oke?"

Setelah mendapat koneksi internet dari Kris, lelaki bertubuh lebih mungil itu langsung mengunduh aplikasi ojek online yang tadi dipromosikan Kris. Tak lama setelah Kyungsoo memesan, langsung tertera foto dan nama beserta dengan nomor ponsel dan plat motor pada layar ponselnya. "Wah! Sudah ada _driver_ yang mau menjemputku!" Senyum sumringah tak dapat lagi Kyungsoo tahan.

"Baguslah. Kau tunggu saja, sebentar lagi pasti _driver-_ nya akan meneleponmu."

 _DRRT.. DRRRRT.._

Manik Kyungsoo seketika membola kaget, kemudian ia pun mengangkat telepon itu.

"H-halo?"

 _"Halo selamat malam, ini dari driver XO-Jek. Apa benar ini Do Kyungsoo?"_

"I-iya benar."

 _"Posisi bapak ada dimana ya?"_

 _Aku bukan bapak-bapak!_ batin Kyungsoo. "Saya ada di depan gedung NOT TV."

 _"Oh baiklah! Sebentar lagi saya sampai, ditunggu ya pak."_

Lalu sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja.

"Bagaimana, Soo?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya singkat. "Katanya dia sebentar lagi sampai. Dan dia mengataiku bapak-bapak, eish. Memang suaraku setua itu?" gerutunya lucu.

Kris terkekeh lalu menepuk pundak lelaki di sebelahnya. "Dia 'kan hanya berusaha untuk sopan. Tapi.. Kau memang seperti bapak-bapak. Hahahaha!" ledek Kris yang membuat Kyungsoo memutar bolamatanya malas. "Dasar tidak tahu diri, kau saja lebih tua tujuh tahun dariku."

"Yang penting tetep ganteng."

Krik. Krik.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. Kepalanya sudah cukup pusing dan ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah dan tidur.

Tak lama kemudian ojek pesanan Kris sampai dan lelaki tinggi itu berpamitan lebih dulu sebelum melesat pergi. Kini hanya tersisa Kyungsoo bersama lelaki tua penjual rokok dan _cangcimen_ yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Haus, Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan botol minum dari _backpack_ -nya dan minum hingga tetes terakhir. Ojek online pesanannya tak kunjung datang, apa dia bohong? Atau jangan-jangan... Kyungsoo ditipu Kris? Kalau sampai iya, Kyungsoo bisa memastikan nyawa pria _blonde_ itu tak akan selamat besok.

Sambil bersandar pada tembok dengan tatapan kosong, Kyungsoo memperhatikan jalanan. Ada sebuah angkot yang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya. Namun Kyungsoo menggeleng, ia memikirkan nasib pengemudi ojek yang ia pesan tadi. Lalu sebuah taksi kosong lewat, disusul dengan berbagai kendaraan umum lainnya. _Cobaan macam apa lagi ini_...

"Permisi.. Apa anda... Do... Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo reflek melirik ke sumber suara dan menemukan seseorang berhelm hijau berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menggenggam sebuah ponsel. "A-ah, iya. Apa ini.. Kai?"

Lelaki itu mengangguk. "Maaf tadi ban motorku tiba-tiba bocor, jadi tadi ke bengkel dulu." jelas lelaki itu, Kai, dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tak apa-apa. Ayo sekarang kita pulang."

Mereka pun berjalan menghampiri motor sang ojek online dan Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Ia kira ia akan naik motor _normal_ bukannya motor _modus_ Kawasaki Ninja yang bagian belakangnya menukik. _Heol_.

"Ayo, naik." ujar Kai.

Dengan ragu, Kyungsoo memegang pundak Kai untuk menaiki motor yang tingginya tidak kira-kira itu. Setelah berhasil naik, Kyungsoo bertanya, "Apa motor ini tidak ada pegangannya?"

"Ada kok."

"Dimana?"

"Pinggangku."

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal. Bukan hanya motornya saja yang modus, tapi pengemudinya juga sama saja. Ia pun meletakkan tas ranselnya diantara tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sudah siap?" Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah selesai mengenakan helm berwarna senada dengan milik Kai. Kai yang melihat anggukan Kyungsoo dari kaca spion pun mulai melajukan motornya.

Anehnya, malam ini jalanan lebih lengang dari biasanya. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat kedua mata Kyungsoo semakin mengantuk. Genggamannya pada ujung jaket yang dikenakan Kai juga semakin melonggar. Perlahan kepalanya semakin menunduk hingga menyentuh punggung lelaki di depannya. Kai yang sadar bahwa penumpangnya tertidur pun segera membangunkannya, mengingat betapa berbahayanya jika tertidur saat sedang berada diatas motor yang melaju.

"H-hei jangan tidur! Bahaya!" Sontak Kyungsoo tersadarkan diri.

"Maaf. Aku betul-betul lelah hari ini." gumam Kyungsoo.

Terdengar suara kekehan Kai dari depan sana. "Bagaimana jika kita sambil mengobrol saja? Daripada kau tertidur lalu jatuh."

"Hmm.. Ide bagus. Kau yang mulai." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Namamu seperti bukan dari Indonesia. Kau orang China?" tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku orang—"

"Jangan katakan!" potong Kai tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo bingung. "Aku ingin coba menebak. Hmm.. Orang Jepang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Bukan."

"Thailand?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng lagi.

"Hmm.. Oh! Aku tahu! Kau pasti orang Bali!"

Kyungsoo yakin sepertinya perusahaan XO-Jek ini tidak mengharuskan pengemudinya memiliki kepintaran.

"Aku orang Korea."

Kai mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tadi mau menebak itu tapi kau sudah mengatakannya duluan. Jadi kuanggap tebakanku benar~"

 _Terserah kau saja._

"Aku juga orang Korea! Setengah sih, lebih tepatnya."

Kyungsoo mulai tertarik kembali dalam perbincangan ini. "Oh kau blasteran?"

"Ya. Ibuku orang Korea, ayahku orang Indonesia. Makanya wajahku tampan bak Lee Minho, tapi kulitku gelap eksotis. Rawr."

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin loncat saja dan pulang jalan kaki.

"Nama asliku Kim Jongin, omong-omong. Tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku Kai seperti teman-temanku yang lain." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti.

Kali ini, giliran Kyungsoo yang bertanya. "Kenapa kau mau jadi pengemudi ojek? Memang sudah tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Sebetulnya aku iseng-iseng saja. Daripada motor pemberian ayahku ini menganggur, ya lebih baik kujadikan alat penghasil uang jajan."

"Wah, ternyata dibalik kekonyolanmu kau punya pemikiran seperti itu juga ya.." gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

"Apa?"

"T-tidak. Aku hanya bicara sendiri." ucap Kyungsoo malu. _Fiuh, untung saja tidak terdengar_.

Kesunyian sesaat menyelimuti, mereka pun mulai memasuki kawasan tempat Kyungsoo tinggal. Namun entah bagaimana, Kyungsoo masih ingin mengobrol dengan lelaki _absurd_ di depannya, yang telah berhasil membuatnya terjaga. "Kau umur berapa, Kai?"

"Kalau kau umur berapa?" Kai malah balik bertanya.

"Aku dua puluh tiga."

"Woah, kalau begitu aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Memang kau umur berapa?"

"Lebih muda satu tahun darimu, _hyung_."

"Ya ampun, hanya berbeda satu tahun. Jangan memanggilku _hyung_ , itu membuatku terkesan tua, padahal kita sepantaran,"

"Tapi serius, kukira kau lebih tua dariku." sambung Kyungsoo.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo sampai didepan pagar rumahnya. Ia pun turun dari motor dan melepas helmnya. Kai juga ikut melepas helmnya, dan rasanya jantung Kyungsoo ikut lepas juga. _Wah, bahkan dia lebih tampan dari Lee Minho._ Kyungsoo menatap wajah Kai dengan manik khas burung hantunya.

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanya Kai bingung. Kyungsoo menggeleng setelah kembali dari lamunannya.

"B-Berapa yang harus kubayar?"

Kai menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya namun layar ponselnya tetap hitam. _Zonk_. "Sepertinya...baterai ponselku habis. Kalau begitu kau bayar seikhlasmu saja deh." ucap Kai.

Sebetulnya jika seperti itu malah akan menguntungkan Kyungsoo, namun melihat wajah Kai yang kasihan, ia jadi tidak enak hati. Ia malah mengajak Kai masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Merek ponselmu sama seperti ponselku, kau mau _nge-cas_ dulu tidak? Setidaknya sampai ponselmu menyala."

"Ah, tidak perlu, tidak apa-apa. Kau bayar seikhlasmu saja."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Sudah, ayo masuk." Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di ambang pagar pun menarik Kai masuk. Kai hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti perkataan lelaki yang lebih mungil itu. "Kau duduk saja dulu, kuambilkan _charger_ -ku." Kyungsoo melesat menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kai sendirian di ruang tamu. Sekembalinya Kyungsoo ke tempat Kai berada, lelaki _tan_ itu masih berdiri dengan canggung.

Setelah menghubungkan kabel pada stop kontak dan mengisi baterai ponsel Kai, mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa. "Kau mau minum?"

Kai menggeleng. "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Diberi kesempatan _nge-cas_ saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih."

"Tapi kau bisa dibilang sebagai tamuku," ucap Kyungsoo sambil berdiri. "Kau mau minum apa?" tanyanya lagi sedikit memaksa.

"Err.. Air mineral saja deh."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya sudah, aku mau es kelapa muda." pinta Kai bercanda.

Kyungsoo mendengus singkat seraya berjalan ke kulkas. "Tidak punya kelapa. Air putih saja deh." Kyungsoo kembali dengan segelas air mineral dingin di tangannya, kemudian menyodorkannya pada Kai, dan kembali duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wah.. Sudah jam dua pagi. Kau tidak dicari oleh orangtuamu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai menggeleng. "Aku pernah tidak pulang ke rumah selama satu minggu dan orangtuaku tidak berkomentar apa-apa." Kyungsoo hanya menatap Kai tidak percaya. Kai mengendikkan bahunya.

Lalu terdengar suara notifikasi masuk dari ponsel Kai yang sudah hidup kembali. Sontak Kai langsung meraih ponselnya dan membuka _lockscreen_ -nya. Ujung mata Kyungsoo tak sengaja melihat foto _wallpaper_ ponsel Kai. Tiga ekor anjing yang sedang tidur dengan lucunya.

"Itu anak-anakku. Monggu, Janggu, dan Jang-ah. Mereka lucu 'kan?" terang Kai setengah menggeliat gemas. Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dan bukannya langsung membuka aplikasi XO-Jek untuk mengecek biaya yang harus Kyungsoo bayar, Kai malah membuka folder galeri tempatnya menyimpan foto anjing-anjingnya dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo.

Seusai keduanya puas membicarakan soal anjing, Kai tiba-tiba teringat tujuan utamanya kemari. "Oh iya. Maaf aku jadi membicarakan anjingku," Kai pun membuka aplikasi XO-Jek dan setelah menekan-nekan tombol yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti, tertera sejumlah nominal yang harus Kyungsoo bayar.

"Lima belas ribu saja?!" Kyungsoo kaget bukan main. Jarak kantor hingga ke rumahnya cukup jauh tapi ia hanya perlu membayar lima belas ribu rupiah? Jika begini terus, ia bisa makan enak setiap malam minggu. Ya walaupun sendirian _sih_. Maklum, jomblo.

Kai mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya dengan senyuman setelah menerima beberapa lembar uang dari Kyungsoo dan langsung mencabut ponsel dari _charger_ yang masih terhubung pada stop kontak, kemudian berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu, Kyungsoo-ssi. Terima kasih banyak atas segala bantuannya."

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengantar Kai hingga ke depan pagar rumah, namun baru saja Kai menyalakan mesin motornya, hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur. Sepertinya Kai memang belum boleh pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo.

Alhasil, Kyungsoo membawa Kai kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dan entah mengapa, kali ini Kyungsoo tertawa. Tawa yang membuat jantung Kai berhenti bekerja sejenak. "A-ada apa?"

"Sepertinya kau memang belum diperbolehkan pulang oleh 'yang diatas', Jongin-ah." kekehnya.

Mereka kembali duduk diatas sofa, ditemani oleh suara rintik hujan dan gemuruh petir, dan degup jantung masing-masing.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai menggeleng, akan tetapi perutnya berkata lain. Suara kruyuk yang timbul dari perutnya seakan mencemoohnya, hingga rona tipis muncul di kedua pipi Kai yang malu.

"Tidak usah malu-malu, Jongin-ah." Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Tapi aku hanya punya Indomie.. Tidak apa-apa?"

"Itu bahkan lebih dari cukup! Hujan dan Indomie adalah pasangan yang sempurna!" Kai menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah sumringah. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun jadi semakin semangat untuk memasak. Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyungsoo beranjak ke dapur dan memasak mi instan terenak sedunia—menurut mereka—itu.

Aroma khas yang tercipta dari bumbu-bumbu mi instan itu mulai tercium dan semakin menggugah selera makan. Kyungsoo membawa dua mangkuk Indomie ke ruang tamu dan meletakkannya di meja. "Makanlah selagi masih panas." Kai mengangguk kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Mereka menikmati hidangan sederhana itu sambil mengobrol dan bercanda, bagai dua orang akrab yang sudah kenal lama, padahal kenyataannya mereka baru saja bertemu. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersedak mendengar kalimat-kalimat modus dari Kai yang terdengar _receh_ tapi membuatnya tersenyum setelahnya.

Kyungsoo suka dibuat tersenyum oleh Jongin, atau Kai. Dan Kai, suka membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia tampak manis saat tersenyum, batin lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Kyungsoo tersedak lagi mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. "H-Hah? Tentu saja belum.."

Kai terkekeh setelah menelan kuah mi. "Loh? Kok bisa?"

"A-Apanya?" Kyungsoo mulai bingung. Dan merona.

"Kok bisa orang se-imut dan semenarik dirimu masih _single_?"

Kyungsoo tambah merona.

Kai meletakkan sumpitnya dan bergestur 'sumpah' menggunakan tangannya. "Sumpah! Aku hanya berkata jujur."

Lalu keduanya hening.

Kyungsoo menatap mangkuknya, Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang merona.

Seutas senyum tipis merangkak pada wajah Kai.

"Padahal.. Kau itu tipeku loh." ujarnya tiba-tiba, membuat Kyungsoo reflek menatap Kai dengan tatapan 'eh?'.

"Aku serius. Tapi mungkin sekarang kau menganggapku aneh, ya? Tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti ini pada orang yang baru saja kutemui."

"Aku percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama kok." ucap Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir, seakan kalimat itu meluncur dengan sendirinya tanpa diproses dalam otaknya terlebih dulu. Kali ini giliran Kai yang merona, masih dengan senyum yang menyebabkan kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

Dan siapa yang tahu. Hujan, semangkuk mi instan, _charger_ ponsel, dan aplikasi ojek online itu adalah awal mula kisah cinta mereka.

* * *

 **Chingchongs:**

INI APA WKWKKWKWKW

HAI SEMUANYA~~

JUMPA LAGI DENGAN SAYA~

UDA LAMA GA NULIS HEHEHE

JADI MAKLUMIN YA KALO GAJE.

.

Curhat dulu boleh guys?

boleh lah ya.. /?

jadi gini, sebetulnya plot yang uda saya rancang itu banyak banget. Taapiiiii.. akibat liburan yg trnyata sibuk n _mood_ nulis yang naik turun ini, semuanya terbengkalai. Marahin aja saya, gapapa :")

Waktu itu saya pernah bikin announcement ttg 3 plot yang akan saya buat, tapi sepertinya tiga2nya ga jadi saya buat skrg ini. Karenaaaaaa.. saya punya plot lain yg bikin saya lebih tertarik n enjoy bikinnya. Terima kasih byk buat yg uda review pendapat kalian disana! Plot baru itu lg dlm proses pengetikan, jadi doakan saja ya _mood_ nulis saya ga turun2 lagi hehehehe :3

.

Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, guys!

yang _**REVIEW**_ puasanya barokah :) #amin

.

saranghaja,

 _exoblackpepper_

* * *

tw: selulogy


End file.
